Forever Yours
by dansesinfernale
Summary: Sequel to Promise Me. Sherlock is in hiding with Irene Adler, but Molly is still in London, pining away for him. What happens when she finally moves on?Sherlolly fluff! Not a oneshot, for once:D Set Post-Reichenbach. R&R, people!
1. Chapter 1

Forever Yours.

A/N: Hai peoples... This is the third installment in my one-shot Sherlock series. :D This is the first one that won't be a one-shot, but actually will have chapters. Quick summaries below for people that haven't read the two first stories, and probably won't bother to read... :)

-Sherlock and Molly were dating.

-They broke up on the day before the Reichenbach Fall...

-Molly is kind of... in depression...

-Sherlock is in hiding with Irene Adler...

Now, he's coming back.

I seriously advise you to read the first two stories... PLease?

R&R, people!

xoxo,

faeryenchanter


	2. Chapter 2: Sherlock

A/N: Thanks to purpleyin, cowmow, booda77 and Nocturnias for reviewing! I love you guys so much! 3 Thanks for reading, people!

Oh, and if you have a tumblr account, just so you know, I'm detectivesandgenii on tumblr. Enjoy!

xoxo,

faeryenchanter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Sherlock<p>

It had already been 5 months since Sherlock's self imposed exile from England, and he was restless, bored, and hellishly frustrated. He couldn't solve any cases, for it was a global fact that he was dead, and solving cases would only draw attention to himself. Not a good thing for people who were supposed to be dead.

Sherlock missed London, missed everything about it, even the smog-filled air. He missed John and Mrs Hudson, missed Lestrade and Anthea even.

But he missed Molly most of all.

Frustrated and bored, Sherlock had turned to cocaine and archery. Why archery? Because it was the only thing that was silent and lethal, and didn't attract too much attention. It wouldn't really a problem, because Irene owned a superbly luxurious villa on Lake Como, Italy, that had acres of land and completely everything under the sun, including very hi-tech gadgets that normal people could only dream of having.

In consequence, Sherlock had become a deadly good shot, and could hit anything, no matter how far it was, or however small the target.

So there he was, now. Aiming at random targets, yet never missing a single one. He probably looked like some sort of modern day Apollo, wildly aiming and firing. Woe betide anyone who crossed his path.

It had been a particularly trying day for him. John had given an interview in the newspapers, about him.

Also, there seemed to be paparazzi stalking Molly's every move, suspecting that she had been Sherlock's girlfriend. Nearly everyday, he would see some pictured of her in random places.

He always cut them out and put them away safely, poring over every detail just before he went to sleep.

Not that he slept much, anyway.

Molly seemed different from the last time he saw her. A whole LOT different. She seemed paler than usual, with dark circles around her eyes and a permanent sad expression.

"No need to be so violent." Irene laughed, coming over to stand next to him. Irene had turned into an artist, and often came out to Sherlock to paint him.

"Easy for you to say, woman." He responded harshly, aiming at a scampering squirrel.

"Still thinking about her?" Irene asked sympathetically. Sherlock's only answer was a well aimed arrow at a tree nearly a 100 yards away.

"I need to go back to London on some business." Irene said. Sherlock immediately perked up.

"Maybe you could stay here yourself for a few weeks?" she finished.

"No. I'm going home."

"But it's dangerous."

"I don't care."

"I thought you did. I thought you cared about your friends?"

"The rules have changed. I think I can protect them." Sherlock said forcefully.

"You said it would take years to disband his gang."

"I don't have years to wait!" Sherlock said impatiently.

Irene looked sad, and thoughtful.

"We'll wait one more month. Just for luck." She sighed.

"Thank you, Irene." Sherlock said, and kissed Irene's cheek.

Then he left.

Irene sighed. If only he knew...

* * *

><p>AN: Knew what? Anyone care to have a guess? Cookies and candy for you if you do!

faeryenchanter.

PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: One Month Before

Chapter 2: One Month Before.

"Molly, get up."

"Molly!"

"MOLLLY HOOPER, GET OUT OF YOUR BED THIS VERY INSTANT!" Molly's colleague, Jane said, throwing the curtains open and pulling her friend up.

"Why? There's nothing for me to live for out there." Molly grumbled.

"You seriously need to get a grip on yourself, woman. Sherlock never even looked twice at you. And now you're moping just because of his death. I've never seen anything like it before." Jane said.

_That's because you don't know the full story. _Molly thought darkly.

"So, I've got two tickets to that fancy nightclub that the royal family go to all the time. What's it called..? Oh yeah. The Mahiki or something other. And I've set you up on a blind date." Jane said gleefully.

"what?" Molly yelled, falling out of bed. She twisted Sherlock's ring nervously around her finger.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now go and take a nice, hot bath, it's already five. Out date is at 7." Jane said, shoving Molly into the bathroom.

1 hour later, and Jane had done her magic so well that Molly could hardly recognize herself.

"Whoa. Is that me?" Molly giggled at her reflection.

"You look great! I bet that you're going to knock your blind date senseless. You are gorgeous! " Jane complimented.

"Thanks Jane. I haven't had so much fun in... in... ages." Molly said.

"That's what friends do." Jane winked, and they linked arms, and went out.

"How do I look?" a man said, twirling around in front of a mirror.

"Wonderful, my lord." another woman said, leaning back in her chair.

"That's what you always say, Vanessa." The man said, turning arounf=d to face her.

"Well, it is what you are." She smiled.

"Very well then. I'm out to catch my prey and avenge my family. So long..." the man said, turning to the door.

"Goodbye...Chris Smallwood. " Vanessa said.

The atmosphere in the club was electric. You could hardly go in without feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline.

Molly felt the same electric, and she grew perfectly reckless, downing drink after drink and flirting shamelessly.

"Hello." She heard someone say. Then she turned around to see an extremely handsome man standing directly behind her.

"Helloo..." she purred, having absolutely no inhibitions today.

"Have a drink..." Jane slurred, already drunk.

"Nah. Hi Jane. This must be the lovely girl you were telling me about. Hello. I'm Chris Smallwood."

"Molly Hooper." Molly said, already under the spell of his voice.

"Why don't we go have some dinner?" Chris suggested.

"Sure...but what about Jane?" Molly said, already miraculously sober.

"I've seen her stoned worse. She'll be fine." Chris winked. Then he took Molly by the hand out and they went.

Dinner was spectacular. Chris was kind, charming, handsome... Everything that Molly looked for in a guy.

But there was someone she couldn't stop thinking of.

_Sherlock._

She pushed him to the back of her mind impatiently. He wasn't here anymore, and she had to move on.

So, when Chris spotted her ring...

"Molly, are you engaged?" he asked, apprehensively.

"No, why?" Molly asked.

"You have a ring."

"Oh... This old thing? It's nothing." Molly looked at it. The flawless sapphire, Sherlock and her initials cut into the band of metal...

And she took it off.

"There. Does that make you feel better?" Molly teased. She slipped the ring into her pocket, felling a pang of hurt. She ignored it and continued flirting.

But she didn't know the full story.


	4. Chapter 4: One Week Before

Chapter Three: One Week Before.

A/N: Hey! Here I bring you the finished Chapter Three! Thanks to BlackButterflyPrincess who reviewed on the Promise Me! I hope you like this one as well, dear! Enjoy, guys! Do feel free to leave a review!

And now, on to chapter three!

Sherlock paced up and down in his room restlessly. 6 more days, just 6 more days before he could return to his beloved home. But what on earth was he going to do?

He couldn't very well charge into 221B Baker Street or Molly's flat and expect a warm welcome.

He had to break the news to them quietly. And who better than his own brother, Mycroft Holmes?

Mycroft was so down-to-earth and stern that everyone would surely believe him, yet be prepared for the news. Now, the problem was, how on earth was he going to contact his own brother when he was presumed to be dead? Mycroft would probably have snorted in disgust and slammed down the phone if he tried to call.

A sudden knock on the door startled Sherlock out of his planning.

"Miss Adler requests your presence downstairs, sir. It seems that a certain Mycroft Holmes is here, and she seems most anxious for you to meet him, sir." Irene's butler said.

Sherlock smiled for the first time in 6 months.

"Thank you, Jenkins. I'll be down shortly." He said, and got up slowly from his bed.

By the time he had descended the stairs, Irene and Mycroft had already begun a small scale verbal fight.

"You are sadly misinformed, my dear old gargoyle. Sherlock_ is _alive and well. He is in this very house." Sherlock heard Irene's voice float out from the living room.

"I personally do not believe you. I oversaw his funeral. He was clearly dead. And I can spot my brother from a crowd of millions." Mycroft snorted disbelievingly.

"Well, I suppose you can't believe it if you don't see it." Irene mused.

"The whole idea is preposterous. How on earth could he have faked his own death?" Mycroft said.

"The very fact that you are here shows that you do have the slightest bit of hope, old chap." Irene smiled indulgently.

"Anyway, why don't you ask the dead person himself?" Sherlock said, standing in the doorway.

Mycroft could only sit and gape at the sight.

"But... How? What? Why...?" Mycroft stuttered.

"Trade secret." Sherlock winked at his brother, and sat next to him.

Unexpectedly, Mycroft poked Sherlock in the side. Sherlock twisted away, making an odd face, and simultaneously jumping at least a full meter away.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sherlock yelled at his brother, both annoyed and embarrassed.

"You really are Sherlock. Only my irritating little brother would react like that." Mycroft said.

Sherlock glared at him.

"Well, I'm sure it's all comforting to know that things weren't as they seemed, but I think that we need to get down to some business, right, boys?" Irene drawled lazily, examining her nails.

The Holmes' brothers glared at each other before settling down once again.

"I... have a favour to ask of you, Mycroft." Sherlock said through gritted teeth. He just hated asking his brother for favours. Always made Mycroft so goddamn big headed.

"Oh, so have I..." Irene purred.

"Ladies first." Mycroft grumbled, forcing himself to be polite.

"Well, I'm not going to be coy about it. I want some kind of reward for saving your brother's life. And, only you can help me do it." Irene said, eyes glittering playfully.

"Straight to the point, eh, Miss Adler?" Mycroft snorted.

Irene ignored his jibe and smiled.

"I need my criminal record cleared. So that I can return to England. I do miss the dear country... Such a delightful place for clients."

Mycroft looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at Irene intently.

Irene just smiled innocently, and Sherlock just looked at both of them, amused. Mycroft was obviously attracted by her boldness, a personality feature not commonly found in most women. Sherlock gave a sly grin, and Mycroft saw it.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee that we won't put you in jail when you do something wrong." Mycroft finally said, after more than a few moments consideration.

"Certainly." Irene grinned.

"Enough of the flirting, you two." Sherlock said, getting bored.

Mycroft looked insulted, but said nothing. Irene just looked pleased.

"I need you to inform everyone that I am alive. And by everyone, I mean the people that matter. You do know who they are, don't you?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "More specifically please, dear brother. I can't be expected to know everyone who's your acquaintance, now can I?" he said.

"Fine, John, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson... I'm sure you can figure out the rest of them yourself." Sherlock said, waving his hand.

"And Molly." Mycroft said.

Sherlock just looked away.

"And Molly." Sherlock agreed.

"If there's nothing else, there is a meeting waiting for me back in London with the head of the MI5, so I'd best be off now. Goodbye, Sherlock, Miss Adler."

"Goodbye.. I'll be waiting for that pardon, darling." Irene winked.

Mycroft merely nodded.

As he was shown out, Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't like being in the same room with your brother much, do you?" Irene commented.

"Obviously not." Was the quick answer that she received.

Irene laughed.

"You can't be serious! W-we've only been d-dating for two m-months, are you sure about this?" Molly said, dumbstruck.

Christopher Smallwood just smiled and nodded from his kneeling position, taking out a small velvet box.

"Molly Elizabeth Hooper, will you marry me?"

"I-I..." Molly began, unsure.

"You know what, it's alright if this is all happening a bit too fast for you, we could-"

"Yes, I will." Molly said, without a hint of the stammer in her voice, she was thankful.

Then Chris opened the box to reveal a lovely golden ring inlaid with a single, fiery ruby. Slipping the ring onto her finger, Molly thought that she felt a slight tingling sensation o her fingers, but dismissed it as her nerves.

But she was reminded of someone.

And we all know who that was.

A/N: Sorry guys, but updating may be a little scarce now, because school starts tomorrow. Perhaps next weekend, earliest, but I strongly doubt it. We shall see. Please R&R, dears! I jump over the moon five times whenever I get an email bearing good news! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Masquerade

Chapter 4:Masquerade

A/N: Hey guys Sorry for leaving you hanging for such a long time. HUGS TO MY REVIEWERS and congratulations to all the SAMFA award winners!

Music floated though the air at Chris's huge country house. Molly stood in front of the mirror, anxiously fussing with her hair. She was masquerading as a princess, with a beautiful butterfly mask to compliment her dress.

It was her first debut as Chris's fiancée, and she especially did not want to look dull in front of all his colourful friends.

There came a knock on her door.

"Darling, the guests are here. Hurry, I want to introduce you to them." Chris said, looking dashing as Count Dracula, with a matching mask.

"I'm ready." Molly gave a nervous chuckle.

As they descended the stairs, Molly heard much cheering and clapping. The whole house was lighted up spectacularly, and everyone looked so glamorous.

The conversation began, and everyone was in full swing.

Molly was having so much fun, laughing and acting silly. Then a slow song came on, and someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall man wearing a plain white mask. He looked so…familiar.

"May I have this dance?" he said, in an even more familiar voice.

"Yes." Molly blurted out without even thinking.

The stranger held out a long, slender hand, and they glided onto the ballroom floor perfectly.

:::::::::S&M::::::::::

18 hours before.

Sherlock had arrived in London. The very moment he stepped onto it's soil, he knew that he was home battleground. He even smiled.

Mycroft had a car waiting to take Irene and Sherlock to Baker Street, where they would stay for the time being. Against all odds, Mycroft's string pulling had managed to obtain Irene a citizenship in England, and being cleared of all crimes that she had committed. God knows how he managed that.

The reunion in Baker Street was no less than expected. John was trying to do everything at one go. Typical, really.

"I can't believe you had us fooled so well!" John said disbelievingly.

"It was necessary. Moriarty's men are still out there. If anyone knew I was alive. You are dead people." Sherlock said sadly.

"Um, Sherlock, could I speak to you in private?" John asked nervously. They went.

John unfolded a newspaper and showed Sherlock the head line:

HOOPER MOVES ON.

Sherlock thought he would either stay frozen there forever or start screaming.

"what…?" he finally managed to blurt out.

"Molly is engaged. Her engagement party is tonight." John said.

"I need to get there."

"You're lucky I'm invited, and it's a masked ball. You can wear a mask." John suggested.

"Who is the person she is engaged to?" Sherlock asked more calmly.

"A rich guy called Christopher Smallwood."

"Oh."

"Sherlock, you should have told her."

"Wait." Sherlock snatched up the newspaper again and stared at Molly's hands. All he saw was a rather ostentious golden ring with a ruby set in it. The ring he gave her…?

It was gone.

::::::::S&M:::::::::::::

The stranger was altogether too familiar. The way he talked, the way he walked, everything about him. The only person she could think of… was the person she had sworn not to think about.

Earlier that evening, she had wondered whether to keep the ruby ring or wear the sapphire near, but she wanted to keep the sapphire near, so she hung it on a chain as they twirled on the dance floor.

"How long have you known Lord Smallwood?" the stranger asked as they twirled on the dancefloor.

"Around a month." She answered trying to see behind his mask.

"That's hardly an acquaintance."

"It may seem fast …"

"What say you we continue this chat on the balcony? It's far too hot in here." The stranger said, leading her out.

Molly knew that she should refuse in the politest way possible, and call the guards, but she was torn between wanting to do the right thing, and yet, an irresistible longing to find out who was behind that plain white mask.

She nodded.

The air outside was cool and fresh. It was a moonlit night, and the view from the balcony was particularly beautiful. Rose scent filled the air, casting a delicate net of enchantment over everything.

"Who are you?" Molly asked abruptly as they were looking out at the enchanting sight.

The stranger slowly turned to face her.

" Why don't you see for yourself?" he asked.

Slowly and cautiously, she slipped the mask off him.

And then she gasped.

It was Sherlock.

A/N: R&R please? I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I hope it'll be soon. HUGS!


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Not Yours

Chapter Five: I'm Not Yours

A/N: This chapter is all thanks to the lovely Michelle/Jynx for typing this all out for me. THANKS MICH!

"Oh my god," Molly whispered. It couldn't be…

"It really is me," Sherlock said.

Molly flew in to his arms.

"Sherlock, I was so scared… I knew you weren't dead, yet when I saw your dead body… I've been in torment," she started to cry.

"Forgive me," he said. "It was necessary, for all of you. It wasn't my fault."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"D'you think you can handle this? All the pressure of secrecy. I didn't want to pressure you with this.

Molly felt a burning rush of anger fill her.

"So you mean you couldn't trust me," she choked out.

"No….. It's just that it was too much," Sherlock said, not noticing any change in her.

"Well then, who did you trust in enough to burden him or her with this huge secret?"

Molly asked sarcastically.

"Irene Adler. She smuggled me out of England and let me live with her in Italy," Sherlock replied, bewildered. Molly was never this… odd.

"So you trusted her, and not me." Molly said quietly, but with a tinge of danger in her voice that scared even Sherlock.

"No. I just wanted to protect you, Molly. You know that I… I do love you."

"Enough lies Sherlock. You've lied to the whole world successfully. Don't lie to me."

"Why won't you believe me? Didn't Mycroft already explain everything to you?"

"Your brother never did anything of the sort. Never. I've been in depression for 5 months, and you never said a word. Never even sent a message. Now I find out you've been living in Italy with…. With that fox, Irene Adler."

"Molly, I can-"

"You can explain? Don't bother. I hate you, Sherlock Holmes. For leaving me alone. For cheating on me. For breaking my trust. You can have the ring back." Molly said violently, tearing the chain off her neck and putting it into his hand.

"I see," Sherlock whispered. He stared at the ring.

"You should go," Molly said.

"I wish you happiness with your… future husband." Sherlock said bitterly.

"Thank you."

Sherlock bent down and kissed her. Then he grasped a vine, and slid down from there.

"I'm not yours." She whispered.

Molly saw him walk through the moonlit garden quickly. Another man joined him, John, She supposed, from his gold hair. She felt a sudden pang of regret. She wanted to run after him, beg him to come back and scream she was sorry…

But she couldn't.

"All right darling?" Chris asked, coming out of the room.

Molly forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Just needed a breath of fresh air. That's all," Molly faked.

"Well, come on back in, my princess. The masquerade is ending, and it's nearly time for everyone to unmask themselves," Chris said, gallantly doffing his cape.

Molly thought of the irony of it all. Having a masked ball that hid everything, when Sherlock was just unmasking his death. Disguising everything when the master of disguises had just pulled off the most brilliant disguise ever seen.

"Alright, I'm coming," she said, "A few moments, please, Chris. I'm feeling quite faint."

Chris nodded, and left.

Molly's eyes skimmed over the grounds, looking for her Sherlock.

But he was gone.

How strange it was that something she found so easy to tear off and give back suddenly seemed so precious.

Without it she felt so unprotected, without it's familiar weight.

But it was too late.

A/N: R&R, dears! I really want to know what you think!


End file.
